Facta non Verba
by Orzz
Summary: Tunjukkan padaku jika kau mencintaiku, tapi jangan katakan padaku jika kau mencintaiku. MayuKuro.


—_I want you to show me with your actions, not keep on telling me while your actions contradict your words__—_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Facta non Verba<strong>_

_It's the Latin for "Deeds not Words"_

_A Kuroko no Basuke FanFiction_

_Written by Orzz_

_Sho-Ai, Fluffy, Drabble, OOC's_

_**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, Tadatoshi Fujimaki has.**_

* * *

><p>Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak pernah tahu jika kepindahannya ke Tokyo akan membuatnya bertemu kembali dengan Pemain Bayangan.<p>

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Mayuzumi bukan lagi murid elit dari Rakuzan. Statusnya telah berubah menjadi mahasiswa—hanya perubahan signifikan dari seragam menjadi pakaian biasa, sementara Mayuzumi tetap sama. Apatis.

Entahlah, sepertinya takdir sedang kekurangan aktivitas sehingga ingin berbuat usil mempertemukannya dengan Kuroko. Duduk berdampingan nyaris saling menempel seperti permen karet. Dalam hati ia mengutuk jebolnya penumpang bus yang membuatnya ingin melempar penumpang lainnya ke pinggir jalan.

Menyebalkan.

Ekor matanya melirik, rambut biru langit itu sedikit berubah, jauh lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Namun, Mayuzumi menemukan beberapa hal yang masih identik dengan pemain yang keberadaannya sering raib dari pandangan mata.

Masih mencintai buku—seperti dirinya. Di luar ekspetasinya, Kuroko ternyata sering tersenyum saat melihat anak kecil yang bercengkerama. Matanya berbinar bahagia. Walaupun Mayuzumi enggan mengakuinya, Kuroko Tetsuya memang tidak berubah.

Masih sama—produk lama.

* * *

><p>Lagi.<p>

Bus yang ia tumpangi harus menambah penumpang seorang pemuda melankolis yang selalu berwajah miskin emosi. Kali ini mereka duduk terpisah, tapi tetap berdampingan di kanan dan kiri. Mayuzumi mengeluarkan novel, sementara Kuroko tetap pada selera literaturnya.

"Mayuzumi-kun."

Seharusnya Mayuzumi tetap membaca deretan huruf yang menjadi titik perhatiannya. Seharusnya Mayuzumi tak acuh pada siapapun. Seharusnya namanya tidak dipanggil dengan lembut seperti itu.

"Hm."

Dan seharusnya Mayuzumi tidak perlu membalas sapaan Kuroko. Tch, sangat hiperbolis dengan nalarnya yang selalu berkata 'jangan'.

* * *

><p>Haptik, atau istilah umumnya sentuhan.<p>

Perpustakaan adalah cermin dirinya. Hening dan jauh dari kata ramai. Mayuzumi menulusuri rak-rak buku yang tersusun rapi, membuatnya tergoda untuk menculik salah satu buku itu ke dalam tasnya sebagai teman kencan malam hari.

Tangan putihnya menjelajahi deretan buku karya penulis tanah leluhur. Saat menemukan buku yang menggerus atensinya, ia menangkap tangan lain yang akan menyerobot bukunya. Matanya bergerak, dari tangan mungil itu sampai ke wajah yang untuk pertama kalinya menggambar emosi baru berupa raut terkejut.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminjam setelah Mayuzumi-kun selesai membaca."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Mayuzumi hanya merasa tangan itu seolah ditakdirkan untuk ia genggam. Dan Mayuzumi baru tahu jika tangan Kuroko sangat hangat.

"Datanglah ke sini dua hari lagi."

* * *

><p>Bangku itu terlalu panjang jika hanya dua orang yang menduduki. Mayuzumi di ujung kanan, sementara Kuroko di ujung kiri. Buku yang dijanjikan sudah berpindah ke tangan Kuroko. Mayuzumi geming, buku baru yang ia pinjam tidak sesuai seleranya.<p>

Ingatan untuk pindah universitas membuatnya tidak semangat membaca. Ada seseorang yang sudah merantai hatinya dan menyembunyikan kuncinya.

"Kuroko."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sebulan, Mayuzumi memanggil nama Kuroko. Matanya berkelakar melihat judul-judul buku, terlalu pengecut untuk mengunci pandangannya pada kristal biru yang selalu memancarkan binar.

"Hari ini kau terlalu pendiam, Mayuzumi-kun."

Mayuzumi tidak pernah berbicara banyak. Tapi Kuroko tahu jika Mayuzumi hari ini memang lebih diam dari biasanya. Kediamannya adalah Mayuzumi tidak membaca satu pun buku yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, jika kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu."

Kuroko tahu, terkadang perpisahan adalah awal dimana dua orang akan bertemu dan berdampingan. Mayuzumi tidak lagi gundah, karena hati yang akan ditinggalkannya sudah ada yang menjaga.

* * *

><p>Musim salju telah berganti menjadi musim semi. Kuroko berjalan tenang di koridor perpustakaan. Tangannya membawa buku yang sudah ia baca dan bermaksud mengembalikannya di rak sesuai jenis buku yang ia pinjam.<p>

Tepat di bagian novel, Kuroko berhenti. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil buku berwarna putih yang berjudul 'Deeds not Words'. Tepat saat ia membuka halaman pertama, pipinya merasakan kecupan lembut yang membuatnya tertegun.

"Hati-hati, kau akan jatuh cinta pada buku itu."

Mayuzumi berdiri di sampingnya, membaca buku dengan tenang. Tapi Kuroko tahu, di balik buku itu Mayuzumi tersenyum.

"Aku merindukan pembaca novel yang selalu tahu keberadaannku."

* * *

><p>—<em>Show me if you love me, but don't tell me if you love me.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


End file.
